The Trickster's Child
by ImmortalBlackRose12345
Summary: Loki had a reason but what if it didn't involve Thor? What if it involved a certain prodigy? See what happens when Loki comes to take back his son and the mystery behind Toshiro's past before he came to soul society is revealed. A past that he didn't remember until now. So how are the shinigami going to get Toshiro now that Loki found him and doesn't want to lose him again?
1. Chapter 1 - A Child is Born

**This is my very first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy. I got this idea after reading to many crossovers with Jack Frost or Harry Potter being Loki's son, a few with Toshiro being Harry Potter and Gin being Toshiro's dad. So I thought 'what the heck I'll make a Loki is Toshiro's dad' and this is what I got. I'm open all comments and I hope you enjoy!**

**Also I do not own anything, bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Avengers belongs to Marvel. **

Chapter 1 – A Child Is Born

On the outskirts of a small village, a young man came out of the neighboring forest. He was covered in armor or green and gold as he walked into the village. Everyone eyed the man warily as he walked towards a hut. That was the foreigner who visited one of the local healers every other week. No one really trusted the black haired man; they had seen him make things out of nothing when he thought it was just him and Sayomi. Many people questioned if he was even human.

But he didn't care what the villagers thought about him, right now all that mattered was Sayomi and their child that was about to be born. With that in mind he entered the hut and saw her lying down with another healer, getting ready to give birth to the baby.

"Sir you have to leave, men are not allowed in here while the mother is having the baby" said the woman.

With a quick glance to his love the man replied. "Alright, I shall leave but please inform me the moment the child is delivered." With that said he went outside and waited in the cold December night for what felt like hours. Finally he was allowed back in and the first thing he notices is a newborns cry and his beloved looking exhausted.

"I will give you two sometime alone with the baby" said the healer, before giving the man and infant as nervous glance.

"Would you like to see him, darling?" asked Sayomi. She appeared to be about 5'5 with long dark hair that fell mid-waist and spiked near the end. He heart shaped face had exotic big blue eyed and small elegant pink lips. Her skin had a slight tan to it and her body was small built. It was an understatement to say Sayomi was beautiful.

"Of course, he is our very first born" he responded, letting a small smile grace his lips while he walked over and wrapped the newborn in a silk green blanket he brought.

The baby was pale like his father and had his mother's spiky hair, but to say he had black hair like them would be a complete lie. It was as white as freshly fallen snow and soft to the touch. But neither of them minded, to them he was perfect. At that moment the little baby decided to open his eyes to the world and revealed to gorgeous emerald orbs.

"He's absolutely beautiful and look, he has both of our eyes!" Sayomi exclaimed, and it was true. The small infant had bid exotic eyes like Sayomi, but his father's unearthly green. "Oh he's going to grow into a fine young man, isn't he Loki."

"Yes indeed, but hopefully he's nothing like his uncle." Loki replied with a playful smirk.

"It isn't very nice of you to say that about your own brother," she said with a small chuckle. "Besides we should be naming our son. I was thinking since he **_is _**your son it could he Toshiro."

"It is a marvelous name but we can not follow my customs and have his surname be Lokison. Heimdall will surely find out if we did." said the god, while looking at Toshiro. He wished that Toshiro's surname could be Lokison but it wasn't worth the risk.

Sayomi frowned, as did Loki, until an idea suddenly came to mind. "How about he takes on my name instead and had Lokison as his middle name. No one bothers with middle names here, so no one will ever know. "She smiled at Loki and hoped that was fine, she knew how much he wanted his son to take on the name.

After that said, the god of mischief smiled at his beloved and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "That is a wonderful idea." he looked down at the infant. "Did you hear that? Your name is Toshiro Lokison Hitsugaya." The couple sat there and laughed at Toshiro as he snuggled into the blanket Loki brought him. That was their child, their beautiful winter lion.

* * *

**The comment at the end with me calling Toshiro their winter lion is because Toshiro's name means 'son of winters lion 'so I thought it would be nice to include that.**

**Also Sayomi's name means 'night-born beauty or little night beauty' I picked this name because I didn't want her name to be a common name that I see in other fanfictions for OC's and I thought it would be a good name for someone who is with Loki.**

**In this Loki doesn't have any kids like in the myths, they exist but they aren't his kids. Instead, the vikings mistook them for his kids and Loki didn't really care if they did. Hela and the other two will come in later, I'm jsut not sure how yet. Also they don't see Loki as a dad but like a close friend who was there to help them, but all three are still siblings. I repeat **they are still siblings**, Loki just isn't their dad.**


	2. Chapter 2 – Their Deaths, His Promise

******O.O Wow, just...wow. I didn't think a lot of people would read this, at least not in four days. Thanks everyone who read this, I really appreciate it...I want to say thanks to koryandrs and saddas74 for being my very first reviewers.**

**Also I do not own anything, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Avengers belongs to Marvel**

**********A heads up to anyone that wants me to update soon, the reason I'm updating this so early is because I wont be able to post anything next week. **

**Chapter 2 – Their Deaths, His Promise**

It had been sixteen years since Toshiro was born and Loki would visit him and Sayomi every week or two. Toshiro didn't age like other kids. At first he aged just like any other mortal, but when he hit the physical age of ten his aging became just like his fathers and any other Asgardien. This caused the other kids to become weary around him…if they weren't already.

Everyone, but his parents, tried their best to avoid him. After some time he developed an icy persona when one of his mother or father weren't around, but it helped him get certain villagers to leave him alone. It was pretty obvious that they all hated Toshiro. Toshiro grew up happily with his parents and even showed potential in magic. Which Loki was ecstatic about and started teaching him when he turned eleven. Although he wasn't as big of a prankster as his father, Toshiro did have Loki's intelligence and enjoyed watching his father's pranks.

Sadly, a year ago Sayomi died during an epidemic, leaving Toshiro alone when Loki had to return to Asgard. Loki hadn't told anyone about the two and could only visit every two weeks now. So Toshiro would keep to himself when Loki left, waiting for his father to come back. Especially since it was obvious that the hated him and feared his father.

This was why Loki was running late to see his son on his birthday. Ever since Sayomi died and Loki was only able to visit Midgard, Toshiro had become very lonely. So he was planning on taking his Little Shiro back to Asgard as his birthday gift. But since he was going to surprise both Toshiro and his family it had to be done in secret and he ended up missing his last visit. Heimdall would have been suspicious of him if he decided to skip on visiting Hela and her brothers for the month. Now it had been a little over a month since Toshiro had seen him and Loki didn't trust the villagers.

That was way he was so worried now. The villagers never wanted toshiro around and he was so worried that they'd think he wasn't coming and do something drastic. Yes humans could be that stupid. It didn't help that he had overheard a few drunk men cheering about finally getting rid of someone.

_'Oh please let him be okay! I've already lost his mother. Odin please let him be okay!_

Loki kept repeating that in his head as he ran towards the hut Toshiro lived in. when he barged into the place, Loki felt his heart skip a beat. Toshiro wasn't there. He was missing. With that in mind Loki dropped to his knees, looking around frantically, just in case he missed something. That was when he felt it, a weak trace of Toshiro's magic; it was calling out to him. But it was fading, fast, and Loki knew if he didn't follow it now then Toshiro Lokison Hitsugaya would die.

With renewed determination, he got up and ran as fast as he could into the forest. As he ran, his worry turned into fear when the already weak trail became even harder to follow, and he realized something. Toshiro was probably going to die in the snow, on his birthday.

_'I have to find him. I need to find him. I HAVE to find him right NOW!'_

It felt like he had been running in the forest for hours when he finally noticed a small dot in the snow. The dot was blue and red, but for some reason the red seemed to be spreading. When Loki got closer it turned out the dot was Toshiro, wearing a blue kimono Sayomi had made him before she died, covered in his own blood with a dagger thrown to the side. The only proof that he was alive was the slow rise and fall of his chest. Loki could feel his heart tighten at the sight, not even the battles he's gone into with Thor prepared him for this. His son, his very child, was covered in so much red. So much red.

"Father?" came Toshiro's soft voice, his pain was easy to see on his face.

Loki rushed over to his son and hugged him close to his chest, whispering comforting words to the boy. "It's alright, don't worry, I'm here now. I got you, I won't leave. I promise I won't leave you." He was careful as he held the small child, as if he would break at any moment.

His eyes swelled with tears at Toshiro's next words. "Father, I don't want to die. I'm so scared right now and it hurts so much. Where were you last time?" His words came out slowly, barely above a whisper, as he looked at his father.

"Forgive me, my Little Shiro, I had a surprise for you and was busy. I was going to bring you to Asgard today so you could meet the rest of the family." Loki's voice cracked as he said this, but he tried to keep himself from breaking down. Now was not the time, definitely not the time. "But don't worry, I'll get you fixed up in and then we can go meet your grandparents and Thor."

"You're such a horrible liar, but don't worry, remember all the stories you told me about Hela and how she made a place for human souls to go." Loki simply nodded as his son tried to comfort him. "You'll find me, I know you will. If you promise me, I know we'll be together one day."

Even though he didn't trust his own voice at the moment, he promised. As he spoke, Loki held Toshiro tighter to him, afraid that the boy would pass on in any minute. The god stared into matching emerald-green eyes, both of them were scared it was clear in their eyes. "That's good, try not to take so long. I'll see you soon." With that said Toshiro closed his eyes and went limp in Loki's arms. As long as his father was going to find him, he knew it was okay to pass on.

_'They killed him, those mindless beasts killed him!'_

Loki clutched his dead sons' body and screamed out as loud as he could, as if for all the nine realms to hear him. At that moment Loki swore that one day, the human race would pay for what they did. He knew how the healers didn't help Sayomi as much as the other villagers when the epidemic hit and let her die. He knew everyone hated Toshiro just because he was different, that's why he was going to take him to Asgard. Loki knew all about the sins humanity has committed over time and he tolerated it. Now, after what they did to him and his family, he hated them. All these mortals could burn for all he cared, it didn't matter anymore. Sayomi's soul had been eaten by those monsters a human soul has a chance to become, Hollows.

_'I swear one day I'll make all of humanity pay for what they did and I will find you, my son'_

* * *

Meanwhile a boy with white hair and beautiful green eyes stood alone somewhere in Rukangai. all he knew was that his name was Toshiro Hitsugaya. He couldn't remember anything else; if he had parents, where he grew up, or even if he had a middle name. The only thing he could remember was a plain of ice.

* * *

**For this chapter I wanted to get in-depth about why Loki hated humans so much in the Avengers movie and I needed a way for Toshiro to get to Soul Society and this is what I got after some brainstorming. Also to explain how Toshiro got his cold attitude. **

**Yes, Hela is the Soul King, everyone in Soul Society mistook her for a guy because they didn't know what she actually looked like or what her gender was.**

**I planned on doing another chapter before this one so that you can get an idea on what Toshiro's life was like but it didn't turn out well. If you want me to, I'll have flashbacks through the story instead.**

**In case anyone is wondering why Loki didn't tell anyone that he had a family on earth it's because he didn't want them to get hurt or thrown into a life they weren't ready for. Also, if you read any of the myths, Loki doesn't really have a good relationship with everyone in the nine realms so he did it to keep them safe from enemies. (Either because they hate him, Thor, Odin, or just their another enemy of Asgard who thought they could use Toshiro and Sayomi against Loki.)**

**Also I refer to Sayomi and Loki as mother and father instead of mom and dad since this is set about a good 80 years before the time the story is actually going to take place, but Toshiro will start calling him dad later. **

**I'm also sorry for killing Sayomi, I had no way of putting her in the story after her first death. To make up for it I plan on having another story to explain how she and Loki meet...I'm sorry for making Toshiro die on his birthday but I wanted him to have to same birthday he had when he was alive and since souls in Soul Society consider birthdays the day they die I had to kill him then.**

**I will explain why Toshiro callled Loki a horrible liar later in the story, it will also be in the story about how Loki and Sayomi meet.**

**The Little Shiro reference was for my sister, I hope your happy.**

**Please Review! I could really use the advise that some people have in their reviews. This is my first fanfiction and I really want to know what you think about it.**


	3. Chapter 3 - How they became a family

**I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner but I was updating another story of mine and didn't get around to doing this.**

**I was also looking at my reviews today and saw 9tail-Naruto's, I actually planned something like that so great job at noticing 9tail-Naruto. Yes, Toshiro is going to age slower than the shinigami but it'll still be like the other Asgardiens and Jotuns, but if you consider how old Thor and Loki are if they were adults when the Vikings made their myths then yeah he's going to look like a kid for a long time. Just look a Laufey, during the Thor movie when they showed the flash back of the war between Asgard and Jotunheim, he looked **_**exactly the same **_**as when they went to Jotunheim later and Loki was a baby during that war!**

******Also I do not own anything, bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Avengers belongs to Marvel**

Chapter 3 - How They Became A Family

The white haired boy looked at his surroundings, where was he? The last thing he remembered was ice, a lot of it. He was in a forest and it was snowing all around him, it must be winter. The little boy started to walk through it, completely ignoring the cold even though he was wearing a thin blue kimono. Maybe a village was nearby; someone could help him find out where he was. Hoping that someone would find him and help him figure out where he got here. So with that in mind the little boy continued

* * *

In the 1st District of West Rukongai an elderly woman was walking down the street. The woman appeared to be between fifty to sixty years old and was wearing a faded yellow kimono with red underneath it. Everyone in the village loved her and her granddaughter. Both of them had come to soul society together twenty years ago and had easily settled in.

She was heading towards the local sweat shop when a villager came up her. "Hello Minaka, how's your granddaughter doing?" He looked pretty average, short brown hair and eyes.

Minaka gave him a kind smile before replying. "Oh she's doing well Saburo, a little down with her friends getting sick because of the cold weather but besides that she's doing great." The two of them continued walking to the sweat shop. "I thought that getting some amanatto might cheer her up since we already have enough peaches at home and they haven't been working."

When they made it to the little store Saburo said goodbye to the elderly woman. "It's good to see you again Masumi, it's been awhile since you've been in town." Said the merchant.

Masumi smiled at the merchant like she does to everyone she talks to. "Yes, I had to keep Momo inside so she wouldn't get sick like all the other children in town have. It really is a shame that all the children can't play outside because their sick or their parent don't want them to catch a cold like the others have."

The man nodded in understanding. "Yeah, my son got sick last week and my wife and I've been trying to keep our daughter from getting ill to." He said as he wiped down the counter. "So what do you need me to get you?"

The elderly woman pulled out some money from inside her kimono and handed it to him. "I hope your son gets better Tokutaro. May I have one bag of amanatto please?" Tokutaro stopped cleaning the counter and went to get the amanatto for the grandmother.

Right before Tokutaro was about to give Masumi the sugared beans, he gave her a worried look. "Listen Masumi, since you haven't been in town for a while I thought I should warn you about this. Apparently there's some weird person wandering around in the woods, and their really close to town. I don't know much but from what my brother told, when he and his friends where gathering some wood they saw this guy and they couldn't even get close to him. Apparently the temperature was colder and they almost got hypothermia." He put the bag in her hands and took and money before going back to cleaning the counter.

Masumi was shocked at the merchant's words. "Do you know what he looked like?" Her house was only half a mile away from the woods, what if this person accidentally wandered there? If being around the man could give them hypothermia then what would happen if he touched someone?

At this question Tokutaro began to fidget. "Well no one's really sure; apparently whoever it is looks like a ten-year old. Personally, I don't think any normal kid could do that." He tried not to look at Masumi in the eye, knowing how she was when it came to helping children.

"Are you sure Tokutaro? Maybe your brother just imagined what happened. We do live in the Soul Society so I wouldn't be surprised if I met a child in woods. For all we know that boy could be a spirit that just passed on and happened to appear in the forest, it wouldn't be the first time this type of thing happened."

Tokutaro just shook his head. "My brother is perfectly fine and I can assure you his friends are too. That boy they saw in the woods wasn't normal. Masumi, all of them did come back with hypothermia. We got the story from them and they said that after being near the kid for less than fifteen minutes ice started to form on their clothes. They're lucky they came back to the village in time to get some warm clothes on before their hypothermia got too bad. Please don't take this the wrong way Masumi, but that boy can't be safe to be around if he can do that." He was giving her a worried look when Masumi realized what was going on. They were **_afraid _**of the boy.

Masumi on the other hand was staring wide eyed at him. A child, they were scared of a child? She took the amanatto and started to walk away before saying one lost thing to the merchant. "There is no reason anyone should be afraid of a child. I'm sure everyone is just being paranoid. If I see him you don't have to worry, I'll be fine." And with that said she left and went back home, it wouldn't be right to keep her granddaughter waiting.

When Masumi came home she was greeted by her granddaughter giving her a surprise hug. "Granny, why did you take so long? Did you get me anything? What's in the bag, is it surprise because I love surprises." It was like Momo was firing out a hundred all at once.

The grandmother laughed at her granddaughter's enthusiasm. Carefully, she pulled the small girl off of her and ruffled her hair. "Calm down Momo, I won't be able to show you what I got you if you're hugging me." Momo stopped trying to hug her Granny; she really wanted to know what was inside the bag.

Momo tried to look inside of it while her granny opened the bag. When she did, Momo let out a loud shout of joy and hugged her grandma again. "Yay! Thank you Granny!" She put her hand inside of the amanatto filled sack and took out a nice big.

Masumi laughed at Momo's behavior, she was always so positive about things and was so nice to everyone. Just yesterday the girl decided that she wanted to grow her hair out so that when she was older it could be out in a bun. She had seen one of the woman in the village wear it and thought it looked pretty. "Try not the fill yourself up with sweats; I don't want you to spoil your dinner." After Momo gave a quick 'okay' Masumi decided to get dinner ready for tonight.

* * *

Late that night, Masumi woke up to see frost forming on the windows. Quietly she got out of bed and looked over to her granddaughter, who was still sleeping. She quickly made her way over to the frosted window. When she it was like the temperature around her dropped ten degrees. Why was it so cold? That when realization hit her. It was the boy Tokutaro had told her about!

She left the window for a moment and went into her room; there she grabbed a coat to protect herself from the intense cold outside. Masumi braced herself before stepping out into the cold December weather. It felt like being hit with a burst of cold wind and even though she had a coat on, it caused the old woman the shiver. So this is what he meant his brother not being able to get close, it was like she was being frozen were she stood! But Masumi ignored it and ventured outside so she could find that boy.

It didn't take long her to find him, thanks to his clothes standing out in the snow, but his appearance shocked her. He had on a beautiful blue kimono and snow white hair; if he wasn't wearing that kimono Masumi would have never noticed him. But that wasn't what shocked her; he had dried blood all over him. There was blood covering his pure white and his kimono had it all over it. What could have happened to that boy to leave him in such a state?

The blood covered boy walked weakly across Masumi's yard, he didn't even notice her when she gasped at all the blood on him. It was like he wasn't even paying attention to where he was going. Mikana was just too shocked to move, so she just watched him. Watched as he slowly made his was across her house and stumbled in the snow.

She was shaken out of this state when the white haired boy fell to the ground with a light thump. Quickly, Mikana ran towards him so she could see if he was alright. At first it was hard for the elderly woman to make it over to the boy since the temperature seemed to drop as she got closer to him. But she didn't care, there was an injured little boy lying down in from of her house that needed help.

When Mikana got to the boy she tried to turn him over so she could get a better look at his face. She instantly regretted that when she touched the boy. His skin felt colder than ice and Mikana couldn't bite back her hiss of pain when she felt like her hand just got burnt. When she did the little boy made a small noise and turned around. That's when she realized that his breathing was short and ragged. Mikana was surprised when he slowly opened his eyes and revealed the brightest shade of green she had ever seen.

When his eyes landed on Mikana he groaned and tried to sit up. "I need you to stop moving, you're probably injured and I don't want you to get hurt any further." Mikana took off her coat and put it on top of the boy, trying her best to ignore the cold. When he didn't listen to her, MIkana sighed and carefully picked him up. She made sure to only touch the parts of him covered by her coat, and slowly made her way to the house.

* * *

The boy had fallen asleep within a minute that Mikana laid him down on an extra futon she kept in the house for when they had a guest. The old woman had covered him in any spare blanket that she could find and started making soup for when he woke up. She had no clue how long the boy had been outside and there was a chance he might have the flu. This left Mikana with her own thoughts while the white-haired boy slept.

How could this boy be the one that everyone in town was afraid of? It's not like he could do anything in his current condition. He couldn't even make it past her front yard without falling to the ground! Masumi looked at the little boy she wrapped from head to toe in warm blanket. His breathing wasn't as harsh as it had been when she found him but they were still harsh and short. Every thirty minutes she would get a warm rag and place it on his head. It's a miracle that the boy survived being out in the cold for so long, especially since his body was colder than ice when she found him.

It really was a shame that they thought that this boy could be dangerous. Yes, it was colder with him around but after she brought him inside it wasn't as bad as before. Masumi just couldn't see him as someone who would willingly hurt someone, with his injuries it seemed he was the one hurt instead. Especially after she got him out of that ruined kimono and washed the blood from his hair. To her he seemed to have an air of innocence around him; with that pure white hair, light skin, and those beautiful green eyes. Masumi didn't see a strange boy that could hurt anybody like the rest of the adults in the village who knew of him wandering in the woods. Instead she saw a hurt little boy who was being judged before anyone got to know him just because things happened to him that he had no control over.

All of this went through Masumi's mind as she kept on replacing the cloth on the boys head. Since it was obvious that he wasn't going to wake up any time soon, Masumi decided to let the soup sit over the fire until he woke up. She looked at her granddaughter who, strangely, still hadn't waked up. What was she going to say to Momo? Would the little girl be okay with seeing a strange white-haired boy in her home?

Masumi looked outside and noticed that the sun was rising, it's strange how time seems to go by faster when you least expect it. She sighed and looked down at the boy; Momo should be waking up soon. Absent-mindedly she stroked his hair, for having a spikey appearance it was surprisingly soft.

After stroking his hair for about twenty minutes the little boy started to wake up. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes and started to take in his surroundings. Masumi stopped touching his white hair when the boys emerald eyes landed on her. "Hello little one, it's nice to see you awake." She spoke to him as calmly as she could.

He didn't say anything and just kept on looking at her, like he was trying to decide if she was trustworthy or not. Masumi just sighed again and went over to the soup; she grabbed a bowl and filled it up. She grabbed a spoon and went back to him. "Here, you're probably very hungry. Don't worry it's just soup" The boy looked at her for a few minutes before carefully taking the bowl. He gave her a glance, which she smiled in return, and slowly started to eat.

They sat in silence, with the white-haired boy eating and the elderly woman watching. It stayed like this for a long time and every time the boy finished Masumi would take the bowl back and refill it for him. After his fourth bowl, he must have been starving, Masumi tried to talk to him. Maybe then she could find out what happened to him. "I saw when you collapsed in front of my home. Can you tell me what happened you?"

The little boy looked down at his bowl; he wouldn't look at Masumi's concerned eyes, and spoke in a quiet voice. "I woke up in the forest about a week ago. I don't know why but I was covered in a lot of blood and there was this big wound on my side. So I walked to a nearby village but some of the adults told me I had to go. " He was shocked when the old woman pulled him into a hug. Why was she hugging him, they just met.

Masumi didn't care if the boy was surprised by this, hearing this made her heart-break that the people from the other village made him leave when it was obvious that he was hurt. "That should've never happened to you." She pulled away and gently cupped his face, that's when he realized she was crying. "A child should never be treated that way."

The boy couldn't believe she was being so nice to him; everyone else didn't want anything to do with him. "W-What's your name?" He wanted to know the name of this kind woman who helped him.

Masumi gave him a comforting smile and started to stroke his hair again. "My name is Masumi Hinamori. What's yours?"

He hesitated for a moment before answering her. "I'm Toshiro. Toshiro Hitsugaya."

She smiled, happy that she found out what his name was, and pulled him into another hug. "Tell me Toshiro, would you like to stay here with me and my granddaughter?" Toshiro stared at Masumi in shock, she wanted him to live with her! To shocked to answer, Toshiro just nodded. "Great, now all we have to do is wait for Momo to wake up."

* * *

When Momo woke up and found out that her granny wasn't in her futon she went looking for her. But everywhere she looked Granny wasn't there. She wasn't in the kitchen, the spare room, or in her room. It was like she just disappeared! Momo stopped her search when she heard something outside, her granny must be outside. The little girl rushed towards the door but stopped right before she went outside. It was cold out there and she hated the cold! Quickly, Momo went to room and grabbed a coat and a blanket before going outside.

When she left the house she easily found her grandma sitting besides her favorite tree, the one that her garden grew next, but there was someone next to her. Was Granny having a visitor over today? Once she got closer, Momo noticed that her grandma's visitor was short and had white hair. No one in the village but Granny is like that, so then who is it?

Apparently her grandma had seen her come outside. "Momo will you please come over here, I have someone I want you to meet." After hearing the elderly woman's voice Momo ran up to her so she could see who her grandma wanted her to meet. When she did, Momo was shocked to see that it was a short white-haired boy. He looked about ten years old, two years younger than her. "Toshiro I would like you to meet my granddaughter, Momo. Momo this is Toshiro Hitsugaya, he's going to be living with us for now on."

The twelve year old practically jumped the poor boy and engulfed him the biggest hug she could manage. "Oh my gosh, I always wanted a little brother! And your hair is so white!" Poor Toshiro, when Masumi told him about her granddaughter and said she could be a bit energetic at times he never expected this. "Oh I know the perfect name for you! You can be Little Shiro, since your little and have white hair" Toshiro gaped at the older girl in shock. She wanted to call him Little Shiro, that's such an embarrassing nickname. Right after her little declaration Momo ran back inside the house. "I'll be right back Little Shiro; I just need to get something."

Masumi just laughed at the scene, those two would make perfect siblings. She looked down at Toshiro; Momo seemed to have put the little boy into shock. "Don't worry Toshiro, Momo usually isn't **_this _**energetic. She's just happy to have you in the family,"

Before he could respond Momo came back but this time she had the brown bag from yesterday in hands. When she reached them the girl shoved the bag into his hands, much to Toshiro's confusion "Try one, its amanatto. Personally I like peaches but I think you'll like them." She smiled brightly as Toshiro opened the bag and pulled out an amanatto.

Both Masumi and Momo laughed at how Toshiro's whole face seemed to brighten at the taste of the candy before he dug into the bag and got out another piece. Masumi smiled as she watched Momo question Toshiro on all of the things he liked and what he was interested in. Momo had only known the boy for less than an hour and she was already treating him as if he was her little brother. From what she's seen so far, Masumi was sure all three of them would make a great family together.

* * *

**Masumi means "true clarity", I thought this was a good name for Toshiro and Momo's grandma since she didn't automatically assume that Toshiro was dangerous like the rest of the villagers did.**

**Momo's favorite food is peaches (kinda of ironic since her name means peaches), and the reason she didn't wake up Toshiro's reiatsu was because hers counteracted his (she **_does_ **have a**** fire elemental zanpakuto). When he started to live with her and her Granny it kept on doing that for both of them. Thats why his reiatsu started to freeze their Granny **_ after_ **she left for the academy.**

**This chapter was mean't to show how Toshiro came to live with Momo and Granny I thought I'd give some meaning to why amanatto is his favorite type of food. Especially since amanatto is made from some type of bean covered in sugar after being simmered with sugar syrup and dried. I thought since Toshiro hates anything childish and doesn't like to eat sweats there had to be a reason amanatto was his favorite. In this story it's because it was the first treat he was introduced to and because Momo was the one who gave it to him.**

**I watched the episode of when Toshiro fought Hyorinmaru and was really upset when the local kids didn't want to play with him and the merchant was being rude to him when he went to buy some amanatto (the merchant in this story is the one from the flashback) so I decided to also use this chapter to show why the villagers didn't like Toshiro**

**If something is cold enough it'll feel like it's burning you.**

******The reason the merchants brother and friends got hypothermia was because Toshiro's spiritual pressure was leaking out when they ran into him and the air around them had become extremely cold.**

******I don't think I did very well on this chapter so if you didn't like it I apoligise. **

******Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Escape from Asgard

******I apologise for being late on updating, I planned on updating last weekend but I was busy with family. Also I decided on when I was going to post the story on how Loki and Sayomi meet. When I get deeper in the story and closer to the end then I'll post it. Any ideas for that story is welcomed with open arms. Also I have some family moving (who happen to live with me at this moment) and one of them are going to be taking the computer that I use to type. So my next update will also be late until I can get a old one to work again. (it has a history of getting viruses)**

**Okay everyone its time for Loki to come back into the story! I noticed that my story has a lot of viewers (thanks for reading by the way) but I barely have any reviews. Please, review this story ,it means a lot to when I see your guys comments so please revew. The reviews also help me know if I'm doing good and help me come up with the next chapter. I'm open to any and all types of reviews! **

**So I want to say a thank all these people for reviewing (I was so happy I did a little happy dance :D...opps I forgot my sister was in the room)**

**koryandrs **

**Hiira **

**LB**

**alexma **

**Stormcloudalchemist **

**9tail-Naruto **

**saddas74**

**LokiOdinson17**

**Also after talking to my friend LB (yes, she's the same reviewer from the list above), I want to say something about the parings for this fanfiction.**

**First, Toshiro and Loki aren't going to be paired up with anyone. I already gave Loki someone and I never intended to have Toshiro paired with anyone. Especially since there are just _so many _different people he can be paired up with and I would hate to disappoint anyone who really wanted a certain person to be with him. I already established a brother/sister type of relationship for Toshiro and Momo, so they wont be together(Sorry HitsuHina fans). It's also because that's how I see their relationship in the show since they besically grew up together as siblings, don't think I hate their pairing it's actually very nice to read. Also, to make it up to all of you HitsuKarin fans out there, I'll have her make an appearance, but it'll be a friendship type of relationship. (I'm not going to tell you when she makes an appearnce, so don't ask)**

**Second, I suck at writing the pairings for most almost everyone in bleach so I'm not going to do it. I tried before but it turned out horrible, just horrible.**

**Third, the pairings in the Avengers will only be Pepper and Tony (I wont have a lot of it though, since this story doesn't focus on them). I'm not sure if I should have Thor and Jane together so I'll let all of you decide.**

**Fourth...I'm going to say it again but everyone who reviewed thanks and your all AWESOME! It's really sad when people don't review, I really like to hear everyones opinion and its just sad that they skip out on it :'C**

Chapter 4 - Escape from Asgard

Loki sat in his cell deep within Asgard. It had been roughly over two years since his failure on Midgard and imprisonment. Odin and the royal council had decided that he's stay this cell for ninety years. Only the royal family, council, and Thor's friends now of his true heritage, which Loki was glad about. The council wanted him to be executed for what he had done and for joining the Chitauri, a sworn enemy of Asgard. Luckily for the god of mischief Odin, Frigga, and Thor wouldn't let that happen to him.

No actually visited him, besides Thor and Frigga, unless it was to deliver his food. The guards had taken a liking to taunting the fallen prince during those times. Odin had visited him in the beginning but Loki refused to talk every time. The all-father stopped visiting after seven months of only getting silence and hateful glares. He would escort Frigga every now and then to Loki's cell to say hello, but that rarely ever happened now. The trickster made it very obvious that he didn't want to be near, let alone _see_, his adoptive father.

Thor visited him when he could, since he spends a lot of his time on Midgard with all of his mortal friends now. When the thunderer visited him, Loki would either insult him or remain silent like he was with Odin. But it wouldn't work on the large blond; he just kept on coming back. Apparently he couldn't get it through his thick blond skull that Loki didn't want him to visit. Every time Thor came, he would tell Loki of how everything was like on Midgard, about how it changed and the wonders of 'technology'. This annoyed the god of mischief since Thor could; _literally_, go on for hours about the simplest things, like a phone or an elevator. It annoyed Loki even more since he never went to a realm without doing some research on how it had changed since he last visited, he learned a long time ago that Midgard had a habit on changing every century or two, and already knew the basics of what Thor was talking about.

At least Frigga, unlike Thor, didn't make her visits unbearable every time she came. Whenever she visited, the queen would always bring him a few books to read. At first she would let Loki read the books in peace while she weaved a basket or did something else to pass the time. She didn't try to push him to talk like Odin and didn't annoy him to the point that he'd just want to get Mjolnir and use it to smash his own head in. instead she would just ask him what he thought of the book he was reading and inform him on how the kingdom was doing. Frigga didnt push Loki to do things he didnt want to do yet, which he was very grateful for.

Loki sighed and looked at the cell that had been his home for the past year. Two of the walls where made of a clear enchanted glass that was made by Odin and some of the council members that could use magic. It was made so that when someone tried to visit him they wouldn't have to enter his. The other two walls were a horrible bright white that, metaphorically of course, seemed to burn Loki's eyes. The cell was roughly sixteen feet squared and the only thing inside of it, besides Loki, was his bed, a small piles of books, (courtesy of Frigga), and a mirror. The bed was as hard as a rock and only had an old blanket and pillow on it, the blanket wasn't even long enough to cover him. Near the sorry excuse for a bed was a neat pile of the books that Frigga would give him whenever she visited.

He walked over to the mirror, which was eight feet away from the bed and books. It was long, about seven feet long, and let Loki see himself perfectly. The guards had given it to him as a _gift _on the one year anniversary of his imprisonment. But Loki knew it was the guards way of showing just how far he had fallen, from a prince of Asgard to a traitor and a prisoner.

The god scowled at his appearance, he looked pathetic. Instead of his usual golden armor, he wore an old green tunic that had been worn out over the past two years. His feet where bare since no one bothered to give a pair of shoes when they stripped him of his original outfit and gave him the one he was currently wearing. The gods hair had grown and now went two or three inches past his should instead of how it used to be when it barely when past an inch. His clothes where filthy and Loki was positive if no one who he was they would've mistaken the god for a homeless peasant. Loki scowled even harder at that thought. Pathetic.

But that wasn't what made Loki hate looking in the mirror so much. It was the golden bracelets that adorned his wrists. Since he wasn't being put to death the council insisted that his magic was cut off from him. They had two dwarves from Níðavellir, the ones who had forged Gullin-börsti, Draupnir, and Mjolnir, make the bracelets for him. Since the dwarves were still mad at the trickster for when he tried to sabotage their forging a few centuries ago, they added something extra to the bracelets. Even though the bracelets would cut off his magic, Loki would be able to feel the magic flowing inside of him. This bothered Loki constantly since he has always been deeply in tuned with his magic. Now he couldn't even use the power that he can feel flowing inside of him, just waiting to be used. Any magic user who was connected to their magic like Loki was would agree that this was much worse than being in prison for eighty years.

As much as Loki wanted to smash that irritating mirror into a million pieces, the dwarves made sure that the bracelets would keep him from accessing his usual strength. It was pointless to do it since the guards would bring in a new one every time he destroyed the mirror, besides he didn't want to have a bloody hand. Again. Giving the mirror that housed his reflection one more distasteful look, Loki walked over to his sorry excuse of a bed.

When Loki laid down on the mattress, he thought back to his failure. Even though it was over two years ago, his time on Midgard was still fresh in his mind. War cries from the Chitauri while the mortals screamed in terror, trying not to die. The site of the mortals buildings being destroyed while their lifeless bodies lied uselessly underneath rubble and debris. He remembered it all, from going through the portal to being thrown into this cell. It was all as clear as day in Loki's mind, especially his failure to keep his promise. How he failed to keep his vow to avenge his beloved and his son.

After lying on the bed for several hours thinking of his failure and how he had fallen, the god of mischief slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_He was lying down on a grassy hill; everything just seemed so perfect right now. it was noon with sun high in the sky with a nice autumn breeze. Down the hill was a gorgeous orchard of cherry blossom that would put the ones in Asgard to shame. The blossoms falling down slowly with the breeze, almost as if they were dancing with it. Loki closed his eyes and let himself fall into bliss; everything just seemed so perfect right now._

_His peace was interrupted by the sound a someone coming towards him, the sound was quiet but it still managed to get Loki's attention. When the person got close to him, he felt a gentle pair of arms wrap around him. "You really need to learn not to fall asleep in the middle of the day, especially since you always get made a Toshiro for doing it." Sayomi's voice was beautiful; it was like it was made of the smoothest silk. For some reason it felt like Loki hadn't heard it in years._

_Loki opened his eyes and looked into Sayomi's gorgeous blue eyes; they reminded him of sapphires with the way they sparkled. He chuckled as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, just like she was did to him. "But he is a child; I don't want it to become a habit. Besides, I do not see how I sleeping once can influence him like that." Sayomi let out a small huff, which made Loki smirk at her. This then resulted in her hitting his arm in retaliation. "Don't worry so much, he'll turn out marvelous. All we need to do is keep him away Vlostagg and Fandral. We don't want him to become a womanizer or a glutton like those two. So calm down, Little Night"_

_Sayomi narrowed her eyes at Loki's comment. "I'm not 'Little Night' or 'Little' anything, I'm not even that short." She was giving Loki, which he named, the-glare-of-a-thousand-deaths. Honestly, she could put Sif to shame with her glares and make Heimdall uncomfortable with that look. Personally, Loki thought it was a family trait since her and Toshiro hating being comment on their or being called anything that was related to them being small. "Besides if there is anyone he should stay away from it's you. You'll probably make him a trickster like you who loves to prank everyone into oblivion."_

_The god of mischief just smiled "There is no need for you to get so upset over my kind nicknames. And there is nothing wrong with being a trickster."_

_Before she could answer Loki, they saw a certain boy sitting in the orchard. They left their spot on the hill and walked over to the small white-haired ten year old, at least he looked ten but Sayomi and Loki knew better than to assume that. Toshiro looked up from his book on runes, which Loki remembered giving him on his ninth birthday. He smiled at the sight of his parents and ran up to both of them, he seemed very excited. "Look what I figured out how to do." He lifted up his hand, slowly a daffodil formed in his hand._

_Loki smiled at Toshiro's flower but before he could say anything the sky darkened. The wind changed from its peaceful breeze to a harsh wind that could be compared to a tornado. A flash of lighting shot out of the sky and blinded Loki, two voices shouted in the background. When he opened his eyes Toshiro and Sayomi were gone and the orchard was dead. The trees were barren and looked charred; the grass was now replaced with cracked stone._

_Franticly, Loki looked around for his wife and son, it was like they disappeared. He ran through the destroyed orchard, noticing the fallen trees and the occasional fire. If he listened closely, he could hear a voice crying in the distance. Loki followed the voice until he came upon an old hut; the roof had holes in it and looked like it barely survived a fire. Slowly the god walked in and was shocked at what he saw. Sayomi was lying on a futon, her skin was pale and clammy and she looked extremely ill, next to the futon was Toshiro who was crying his eyes out. He kept on repeating for her not to leave him and Loki alone and that they needed her._

_Everything just seemed so impossible at the moment that he was to shocked to and couldn't cry, he was in denial. Sayomi couldn't be dead; she was fine just a minute ago. She was with him at the hill being her usual stubborn, short-tempered self. That body lying in front of him wasn't Sayomi. That body that was being covered by a healer wasn't his beloved; it couldn't be his Little Night. Any minute now she was going to come in here and get mad at Loki for believing that someone else was her and for him referring to her by the nickname that she hated so much. Any minute now. Any minute._

_But she didn't. When Loki realized it was real and that she was dead, he went up to his son so he could comfort him. Before he could do anything, everything blurred again. He briefly heard Sayomi's voice scream in pain and a hollow roar, but he couldn't do anything to help his love as she screamed bloody murder and the roar was heard again. The next thing he knew he was thrown in a forest, there was snow all around him._

_When he looked around Loki could hear his own voice screaming in a mixture of anger, pain, and sadness. He went to the source and saw himself holding his son's body close to his chest. There was blood coming from Toshiro and the boy was limp in his doppelgangers arms. Loki wanted to leave, he wanted to go back to the hill and be with Sayomi and Toshiro. To see them alive not dead, but he couldn't move, it was like he was frozen in place._

_After a moment of being trapped a deep voice called out in the back. Again, everything blurred leaving Loki in darkness. "Do you see how you failed? You couldn't even protect them and now their dead. You are nothing but a worthless Jotun runt who can't seem to accomplish anything." Out of the blackness the titan, Thantos, stepped into Loki's vision. "Even after you are given an army and power that is far beyond anything you could have gotten on your own, you are nothing more than useless failure. No wonder your locked up in a cell in Asgard, rotting like the scum you are." Thantos smiled cruelly at Loki._

_Loki wanted to yell at the titan in front of him, tell him that he wasn't a failure and that everything he said was wrong. But h__e couldn't, it was like all of his control over his body had been stolen from him. Thantos walked over to the frozen god and forced Loki to look in him the eyes. He let out a long, cruel laugh. "Foolish whelp, even if you did succeed, you forget that you are a Jotun. A monster in the eyes of nearly everyone in the nine realms. That boy carries your blood, so by extension, he too is a monster." A bright light appeared in the background and there was Sayomi and Toshiro, neither of them moved as Thantos walked over to them. "Didn't Thor say that he would hunt down and kill all the Jotuns?"_

_He suddenly grabbed Toshiro by the hair and forced the boy to the ground, that cruel smile never leaving his face. Loki wanted to run up to them and throw Thantos of Toshiro, that was his son and Thantos had no right to touch him. "Now I remember, he did say that. I wonder if he included filthy half-breeds in that statement. Oh well, I'll take care of this __abomination." __In an instead the titan drawled out a sword and plunged it into the small boy. As quickly as he did it, Thantos removed the weapon and watched as Toshiro fell to the floor. Toshiro fell to the floor, dead. _

_Thantos kept on smiling that cruel, twisted smile as he walked up to Sayomi. "we can't forget the one who brought that thing into existence, now can we?" Loki wanted to jump between them and stop Sayomi from suffering the same fate of their son, but no matter how hard he tried his body still refused to listen to him. The sword went through her and Thantos let Sayomi's body fall to the ground like Toshiro's._

_This was too much, this couldn't be happening. Thantos wasn't here and he didn't kill anyone. The titan walked over to the trickster and grabbed Loki by the collar of his shirt brought him to his face. "I will make you suffer more than ever thought possible. By the time I'm done with you death will be like a blessing to you. I will destroy everything and everyone you hold dear." Thantos threw Loki onto the ground, hard. "Just you wait, soon I will have you and I'll make you wish I had let you die in that void." Thantos lifted the sword high above his head, right before he brought it down he said one more thing._

_"I will show you what happens to those who fail me."_

* * *

Loki shot up from his bed, panting heavily with sweat covering his face, his breathing came out in short ragged breath. Slowly, the trickster brought himself into a sitting position and tried his best to calm down. Ever since he fell off the Bifrost the nightmares only got worse. Every time it was about how he failed, his family, his heritage, and now the Chitauri. The nightmares have become a normal occurrence in Loki's life but that didn't mean that they weren't as bad. All of them felt so realalistic that Loki could have sworn that they _were real._

After spending roughly forty minutes to calm himself down, Loki's left hand went his bracelets and started to trace the runes on them. This had become a habit of his after spending five months in this cell with nothing to do after he finished reading the books Frigga would bring him. It helped him keep distracted and not think about the past to much, since that was one of the only things he _could _do.

This continued for another forty minutes before he went to the small pile of books next to his bed and reread a random book. He was interrupted but a familiar black portal opening up in front of him. A clocked being, who was also familiar to Loki, stepped though the portal and within seconds of the being entering the thing closed. A smile graced his lips as he put the book down. "Oh it has been far to long since we've last seen each other, Hela. If I remember correctly it was eighty-two years ago when you denied me access into the Seiretei."

* * *

**Hela calling Loki 'Trickster' isn't because she doesn't like him. It's a nickname that she and her brothers gave him before the Asgardians and other immortals started calling him that along other things (liesmith, silver-tongued, etc.), the name isn't supposed to be insulting, at least when she or her brothers call him that.**

**also the debt she talked about isn't owed to Loki, it's owed to the Norms. She doesn't owe them anything in the myths but I needed her to have it for the sake of the story.**

**The norms are three sisters who can see the past present and future. They weave someones destiny and are the ones who made the prophecy about Ragnarok (the vikings version of the end of the world)**

**The reason Hela didn't let Loki in the first time is because Hela didn't want to disturb the peace in Soul Society with Loki going there and that she doesn't like it when people who are alive or doesn't belong to enter the soul society. It's because the shinigami are important when it comes to taking care of humans souls and she didn't want anyone getting any ideas about going to the soul society or bothering her whenver someone dies. Also she has rules about bringing the dead back to life in order to keep balance between the living and the dead.**

**The dwafrs from Nioavellir are from a myth. I wont go into to details but basically Loki made a bet with them, which resulted in ****Draupnir, ****Gullin-börsti, and ****Mjolnir being forged. Loki lost the bet, he even tried to cheat, and the loser of the bet had to lose their head. Since they couldn't cut off his head (if you wanted to cut off someones head you would need to cut the neck, the bet said they could have his _head_ not his _neck_) they sowed his mouth shut instead. Dont worry Loki got his mouth unsowed...later on. If you want to know all the details search up the myth, personally I think it's really interesting (which is why I mentioned it)**

**Draupnir - A gold arm ring Odin has that drops eight similar rings every ninth night.**

**Gullin-börsti - the enormously fast golden boar that Freyr has**

**Mjolnir - Thor's hammer**

**Please review! remember what I said at the beginning of this chapter about reviewing!**


End file.
